mm54321fandomcom-20200215-history
Starragus X
Belle walked away from Route 1 towards Karakusa Town with her new Pokemon partner, Mijumaru, after having battled some of the wild Pokemon in the area. She then bumped into White, who was also battling some of the wild Pokemon with her Pokemon partner, Pokabu. Intruigingly, White was rubbing her stomach, which seemed a bit pudgy, making her butt look big due to the tight short shorts. "Hey! Hey White!" Belle called out, holding Mijumaru in her arms as she ran to White, placing down her Mijumaru as she squealed with joy in an adorable high pitch voice, "Isn't my Mijumaru cute?" White glanced at Mijumaru, who was wheezing after being squeezed too tight. White's Pokabu walked up to Mijumaru, trying to comfort him. White made a bizarre face as she chuckled nervously, looking back at Belle cautiously. "He looks... great." She knew that Mijumaru wasin great pain. Belle squealed as she jumped up and down with glee. "I know, right? I'm going to call him Wotter - it's such a cute name for a-" She stopped as she blinked, turning her head sideways as she was curious, looking at White, who was unzipping her short shorts. "White, what are you doing?" White ignored Belle's statements as she held her short shorts, closing her eyes as she dealt a huge fart, blowing back some of the bushes behind her as she then sighed of relief as a slight blush came across her face. She zipped her shorts back, her stomach feeling better as she patted it, turning around to face Belle. "Did you say something, Belle?" Belle dropped her jaw in awe as she noticed White's shorts puffed up from the gas blast, both the front and back. "Oh White... you didn't tell me you could fart like that!" She then squealed with delight, shockingly. "Finally, I'm not the only girl who farts like that!" White was caught by surprise as she gawked, stepping a few feet backwards. "Wait a minute, Belle! I can explain-" Belle hushed White as she ran up to White's face, silencing her. "It's no need, White. I can tell exactly what your thoughts were." She turned around, holding her hands together as she looked up at the bright sun and the clear blue sky. "Ever since I was young, I had this amazing talent of farting. Probably because it came from my big hips." She then opened her eyes as she turned around at White, winking at her as she tapped her own butt. "Now that I saw you doing it, I can feel more proud to pass win freely!" Poor Mijumaru was confused as she sat down, his arms crossed as he had no idea what his trainer was going on about. Pokabu had the same reaction as he sat next to Mijumaru, munching on some bacon he found in the garbage can nearby, causing Mijumaru to feel freaked out to see Pokabu eating the thing that's made out of his species. Belle held White's hands togeter as she closed in to White's face, telling her, "You gotta watch this, White!" She turned around, placing her hands on her knees as she bent over, telling White, "I mostly fart like this because it's funny to see my dress puff up!" She then farted loudly, Belle's butt barely being visible through the white dress as White was astonished. White's slight blush turned redder as her hat was literally blown off, only for it to slowly come back down. "Did you see?" Belle exclaimed with joy as she patted her butt, giggling as she let out a loud poot, "My hips were born to crank out toots like that! You and me, we can maybe get a band started together with our big butts!" She screamed with more joy as she was overjoyed. "Come on, White, what do you say? You and me-" White chuckled nervously, feeling slightly aroused, much to her embarrassment. "That's great, Belle... well..." She gulped as she tried holding her emotions back, letting out a cute little poot as she did, "I gotta go towards Karakusa now. Ciao!" She then called Pokabu as she ran off, tipping her hat lower so that no one would make contact with her. Belle frowned as she watched White disappear. "Oh... okay!" She snappd back to her cheerful, disty self as she turned to Mijumaru, raising her right fist in the air. "Then we'll get going too, Miju!" She proclaimed loudly in joy as she tripped, landing right on her face. Her butt in the air, Belle let out another loud fart that caused a nearby maple oak tree to land on Mijumaru, crushing him. Belle got up, turning around and noticed this. Gasping for a few seconds, Belle giggled innocently as another raunchy toot came from her butt. Category:Movies Category:MM54321 Videos. Category:Ztarragus's Island Category:OiramOiram12345 and The Dark Star X Category:Bosses Category:X counterparts Category:X bosses Category:Anti-Heroes